


資格

by Masa1205



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa1205/pseuds/Masa1205
Summary: 就是一個有關「踩」的故事。不喜勿入哦。
Relationships: Doctor/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	資格

她能感覺到對方在自己腳下顫抖——出於恐懼。

當然出於恐懼。

儘管她早已把對方的雙眼矇住，但這同樣放大對方視覺以外的感知，包括被揪緊的沒品味的綠色卷髮，緊抵著手術刀的頸動脈，還有被高跟長靴所踩著的性器。

他仍在抖，尤其當刀鋒輕輕滑過皮膚外層的時候，與血珠一同滲出的還有他的啜泣。

「對不起，對不起....」六神無主的流氓嘴裡喃喃地道歉著，似是告饒，卻也讓醫生發現了除此之外的、一些有趣的，「反應」。

於是她加大了碾踩的力道，頃刻溢出的苦悶呻吟打斷了那串無意義的重申。醫生扯住對方的頭髮向下一拽，流氓被迫仰頭，以一種完全暴露自己弱點的脆弱姿態繼續著臣服。

「你硬了。」她悄聲說，在流氓耳邊，以一貫的奚落口吻「真沒想到你不是萎的。」還一語雙關。

那人抖得更厲害了，要不是怕引來她不悅而緊咬嘴唇，她相信他此刻定會嚎啕大哭。淚水滑過眼前的臉龐，隨著她的力度漸大而速度加快，儘管如此，她始終能感受到對方不斷膨脹的慾望，噁心的、沒品味的、下流的慾望。

就和他這個人一樣，噁心的、沒品味的、下流的，流氓。

她把這些話語一字一句的告訴了對方，完整得毫無憐憫可言。而在奚落與嘲諷之下，他全身漲紅，隱然有怒氣卻又不成氣候，致使那雙拳依舊緊抓在他自己的膝蓋，甚至不敢離開分毫。

「...不要...不要！」他被充滿羞辱意味的快感推得越來越高，終於克制不住地驚喘出聲，崩潰一般地大喊：「拜託！你乾脆直接殺了我吧！」

「殺了你？」醫生笑了，與她尖銳的鞋跟一樣充滿惡意「……你還不配。」

幾乎與話音同時，流氓渾身一震，接著頹然跪坐在腳跟上。

他射了。

醫生解開了他眼前的遮蔽，看到那一雙似乎失去了生氣的眼睛，她挑眉，把染血的手術刀遞到對方嘴邊。「清乾淨。」她冰冷地命令著。

流氓幾乎是乖順地服從了指令。

「下次，我讓你殺誰就殺誰。不要壞了我的行動。這是最後一次警告。」

流氓空洞地點了點頭。但在醫生離去前，她並沒有注意到身後還跪在地上的男人，眼眶中陡然湧出淚水，以及嘴角不尋常地揚起了微笑——殘酷的微笑。

——

「我現在夠資格了嗎？」在他撲向她，如她所教導的那樣劃下了手術刀時，他忍不住問道。頂著對方噬人的目光，他看著鮮血淋漓的傷口，完全不在乎自己的頸動脈正一樣噴濺出鮮血。最後，他任由自己被推開，而在倒下的瞬間，至少，他終於滿足了。

END


End file.
